Sweet Iris Songfiction
by Strenua
Summary: Sam/Frodo, very romantic and no dirty parts *promise* Just sweet... based on the song


Sam knocked on the big round door while holding the other hand in his pocket. It was raining heavily outside and Sam's hair was hanging down in his face, sticking to his skin. 

After the second knock the door finally opened and in the opening stood Sam's centre of attention, Master Frodo Baggins who had been his best friends for years and years. Lately though he had felt a much closer connection to him and a feeling he could no longer deny. 

"Hello Sam, come inside, I was just about to warm some fresh milk" Frodo smiled at his friend. 

Sam went inside and hung off his wet cloak before he followed Frodo in to the kitchen where he was just about to pour up hot milk in two cups.

"So Sam what are you doing out in this weather?"Sam felt how heavy his heart felt when he thought of his ugly reason for coming about. He knew how wrong it was, but he also knew how very very much he wanted to always be near Frodo. 

"Well.." Sam begun and tried to think of something to say. 

"Oh it doesn't matter" Frodo saved him. "I'm glad you are here, I hate to be alone when it's storm" 

Sam sighed out in relief and sat down by the table opposite to master Frodo. 

"Yes it has not been a nice weather the last four days" Sam agreed and added some honey to the warm milk. 

Frodo smiled and to Sam it seemed like the rain and the dark of the storm was suddenly replaced with bright sunshine. 

"How's your ol' Gaffer?" Frodo asked to start a conversation. 

"Oh just fine, just fine, he is going to Waymoot with mother for a few days" 

"Waymoot?" 

"Yes, distant relations" Sam explained. "They invited them over" 

"And you are not going with them?" 

Sam shook his head and took another sip of the milk. "Someone have to take care of the garden for you master Frodo"

A loud rumble was heard from the outside followed by a bright flash of light. 

"Great, thunder and lightning" Frodo complained. "Just my favourite weather" 

Sam laughed a little but immediately stopped. Frodo turned to him with a little smirk. 

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing sir" Sam lied and moved the cup to his mouth. 

Frodo went up from his chair and walked over to the window. "I do not think it is a good idea for you to go home in this weather Sam"

Sam felt his heart racing. Would he have to stay here for the night?

"Maybe not" Sam said and also got up to stand beside Frodo, still holding the cup in one hand. 

****

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now…

Sam looked at Frodo's beautiful face and realised that if he did not get his feelings out he would soon burst. Frodo's eyes looked thoughtful and his lips were a beautiful rose-pink colour. 

"Frodo…" Sam begun, but he was too nervous to continue. 

If he told Frodo now and Frodo did not feel the same, what would happen with their friendship?

"Yes Sam?" Frodo asked and turned to face the now silent hobbit. 

Sam shook his head. "No, nothing sir" 

Frodo turned back to the window with disappointment. He had been hoping to hear Sam telling him that he loved him, but what was this he was hoping for? It would never happen, it was not right. 

But how much longer could he go on like this and keep his emotions inside when he met Sam every day? No no, he had to tell him! If he didn't he would never be able to get rest in his heart. 

****

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight…

"Sam…" he said and turned to face Sam once again. His gaze was distantly looking through the window, but he awoke by Frodo laying his hand on his shoulder. 

"Sam…" he said again to make sure his friend and love was listening. 

"Yes Mr. Frodo?" 

Frodo could not help but drown in Sam's beautiful deep eyes and for a second he forgot what he was going to say, but it soon came back to him. 

"I… I want to tell you something… and it is important"

Sam looked worried. "You are not unwell are you sir?" 

Frodo shook his head with a slight smile. "No, I am very well Sam, very well"

****

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am…

"Well Sam, I wanted yo-" 

A knock on the door interrupted Frodo's attempt of admitting how he felt for Sam. 

"Why don't hobbits have the sense to stay home in this weather" Frodo said and went to open the door.

Sam left the room and went to sit down by the fire in the living room. 

A moment later Frodo came back. 

"Who was it?" Sam wondered. 

Frodo sat down beside Sam. "No one"

Sam felt his hear getting heavier.

Frodo didn't want to tell him who it was.

Why?

Frodo thought back and forth about telling Sam, but he came to realise that he valued their friendship so dearly and could not stand loosing it. What would he do without his dear Sam by his side?

Oh he wanted him so much to know, but it was so difficult. He was scared of loosing him forever. 

He just could not risk it. Frustration and sadness grew in his heart and he felt the tears burning in his eyes. No, he could not tell him and risk their friendship. He rubbed his eyes and took a sip from the warm milk. It would calm him down. 

****

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive…

Sam took a deep breath and it felt as if his heart had stopped beating. 

The tention was high between them and not a word was uttered. 

Sam turned his face slightly away from Frodo and felt the first tear rolling out of his eye and over his warm cheek. Oh he wanted to hold Frodo, he wanted to tell him he loved him and wanted to take care of him. That would never happen, it would never in his life ever happen. 

Frodo was too alert to miss his friends sudden change of mood. 

He could see Sam's body shaking like a body did when tears were falling and shadow was near. 

"Sam?" Frodo asked with concern, but got no response.

He got up on his knees and bent over Sam's shoulder to see his face. 

Just like he had guessed tears were building streams from his eyes and over his pretty face.

"Oh dear Sam!" Frodo said and wrapped his arms around him. "Won't you tell me why are crying?"

Sam held Frodo and cried on his shoulder, but just could not tell him why. 

How would he react? He would think he was insane! 

****

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am…

"Sam please tell me why you are sad" Frodo said and almost felt his own tears coming. 

To see and hear his love cry hurt his soul so bad he could barely breath. 

Frodo moved away a little and looked in to Sam's shiny sad eyes. 

He stroke his thumb under his eye to remove some tears and now his heart yelled at Frodo to tell him everything so there would be no secrets between them. They had always told each other everything. 

"I… I love you Sam"

Sam got silent and just looked at Frodo with surprise. Were his ears deceiving him?

"What do you mean sir?" 

Frodo wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. He was not afraid anymore. 

"I love you Samwise Gamgee" he repeated. 

A smile spread in Sam's face and a warmth grew in Frodo's chest. 

Could it be that Sam felt the same? He had to try. 

Frodo leaned forward slowly, begging for a kiss without words, but wanted, at the same time, some sort of confirmation that it was okay. It was. Sam close his eyes and their lips met each other with love and joy. Sam put his hands were hanging over Frodo's shoulders while Frodo's arms were still wrapped around Sam's neck. All they could hear now was the sparkling sounds from the warm fire, the rain against the windows and their own hears beating loudly. 

When they parted Frodo smiled sweetly. 

"I love you too" Sam said. "I love you master Frodo" 

They leaned in once again for a kiss full of passion and deep love. 

Never would they let go of each other and never would their love fade. 

A true love and it would last forever and all eternity. 

****

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

****

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken

  
_I just want you to know who I am…_

I just want you to know who I am…

  
I just want you to know who I am…

  
I just want you to know who I am…


End file.
